Our Winter Wonder
by le error
Summary: [TMNT FIC EXCHANGE ENTRY] Donnie is having some trouble with his scarf and staying warm. April takes the time to take care of him and teach him the wonders of winter.


Winters were never kind to his family. They brought on sickness most of time, freezing temperatures and above all they were kept cooped up all season. It was difficult considering their new found freedom for going topside. However, the boys did find a way to go exploring even though the consequences were painful in the end. Donatello was guilty in assisting in the escapes only because he loved the snow. He wasn't a fan of the below zero temperatures but the snow was beautiful. He even liked the ice that blanketed the sewer waters. Mikey usually dragged him along to go skating even after the many bruises and cuts he had gotten earlier from the activity. There was a lot to like about winter in Don's opinion. This year was different though. This winter was special to him because he actually had a friend to enjoy it with.

April had invited the guys to go sledding after school. It was at the forest preserve, closed off and secluded and perfect. The only trouble being is that Splinter had already refused to allow the turtles to venture out. The weather wasn't kind to their bodies, they were cold blooded, and being outside for too long would surely be unhealthy. Donatello understood this but he couldn't deny his longing to be with April tonight. Donatello looked down at his mobile, nervous, staring at his message to April as to why they couldn't come. He remembered seeing her excited face when she told them about the spot. He didn't want to disappoint her and it did seem like fun. The mini battle inside his mind to whether or not to press the send was killing him. He looked sadly at the screen before deleting his message and retyping it.

April was bundled up in a bright yellow jacket with a black beanie and matching gloves. Not to mention the thousands of layers she put on underneath to keep her warm. She was more or less comfortable despite her face being smacked by the cold winds. She wrapped her scarf around her face, her eyes being the only thing visible and placed her hands inside her pockets. She had received the text from Don about the guys not being able to make it. However, even though the others couldn't make it, Don had insisted thathe meet her at the forest preserve. April agreed of course even though she was disappointed that none of the others could make it. She enjoyed the genius turtle's company nonetheless and was glad that he could come.

After a few minutes of waiting, April grew a little worried that Don might have stood her up. She had to dismiss it herself cause she knew that the turtle would at least call and tell her. She kicked the clumps of snow near her boot, bored, and shuffled her feet around to preoccupy herself. She would give it a few more minutes before she went home.

Soon enough the sky began to darken and still Donatello was no where in sight. She felt a little hurt, staring down at her mobile in hopes to get a message but it remained blank. She sighed, kicking at the snow beneath her and pocketed her mobile. She reluctantly tugged on home feeling angry at the purple clad turtle for not even giving her a heads up. Suddenly, she heard a thud behind her and she jumped. She made a loud yelp and turned around with her fists up to her face, ready to fight. She made out a fight in heavy clothing but enough to have some freedom. She immediately recognized the lanky and tall form..plus the shell was a dead give away.

"About time," she sharply said to the turtle but a smile crept up her face. It was hidden with her scarf which made Donnie wince at her tone.

"Uh, sorry, I knew I should have warned you at least," Donatello replied. His fingers were already numb from the cold as it was. He was shivering too April noticed.

She laughed to show Don that she wasn't too upset. At least he was being apologetic. Donatello walked closer to her and she could see each individual layer that engulfed the turtle's body. He had a dark purple beanie and matching scarf that was small. He wore two jackets underneath and April could see that both were battered and had some holes reveling his skin underneath. The pants were similar and extremely baggy to the point where if April hadn't looked a little closer she wouldn't have seen the large combat boots on his feet. Donatello noticed April's eyes inspecting his new form of attire with a raised brow and he blushed. His face glowing pink that was mostly hidden by his scarf.

"I'm just glad you showed."

Donatello brought his hand up to pull down the scarf and flash her a wide grin, "S-so you're not mad?"

"Nah," April waved her hand in a quick motion, "You look really cold though, you sure you still want to mess around?"

Donatello's smile faded briefly before nodding, "Of course!" He was cold to the bone but he wanted to be with April. He was excited despite the coldness and felt like he owe his friend. April lowered her scarf a little so that she could exhale and smile. Donatello felt himself practically melt. Her smiles were so beautiful.

"Awesome! The guys will be totally jealous!" She took a few steps closer to Don and grabbed his small scarf that hung loosely around his neck. Don froze and watched curiously as she rewrapped the fabric around him more securely. It hugged his neck and the lower part of his face snugly. His eyes closed into his thankful smile.

"Thanks," he piped. Donatello was mildly amused when she began to inspect more of his clothing for any kind of loose ends before pulling at his sleeve towards the mountain of snow. It was perfect snow as April called it. Untouched, pretty and white and just right to shape snowballs and forts. She was oddly amused of how awestruck Donatello seemed to be whenever he stepped into the snow. Looking down at his sheltered feet and at the prints he had made then looking up childishly at April with a smile. It was innocent but it actually meant so much more. It felt like being a toddler out into the world and discovering the wonders of a simple pleasure. Donatello never played in the snow like this with his brothers mainly because they didn't know of it. They were usually too cold to enjoy it and lacked the proper clothing to actually tackle the snow and cold weather.

Donatello shaped an oddly formed snowball in his hands, trying to ignore the cold feeling that rushed to his fingertips and shivered. He should have brought gloves but he couldn't find any in their limited clothing supplies. Of course it was difficult tofingeredthree fingered gloves. Every time Don tried to put on the gloves ended up ripping the material due to his large digits. Human hands were just so small compared to his.

They played a small game of snow ball fight before April began to make a fort for defense. Don had promised to wait until she was finished before attacking. To keep himself busy he plopped down on the snow and began piling up snow at random. He was enjoying this. April and him, just the two of them and nobody else to interrupt their moments. He was blushing madly at the thought and he wondered if the other was enjoying herself as well. He was lost in thought when he caught the sound of April's boots crunching the snow. He looked up, his scarf undoing itself unexpectedly and he shivered.

"Here," April knelt in front of him and began to tuck the scarf again around him. Donatello looked up at her, feeling her fingers gently graze his lips and his cheek accidentally. April didn't notice this but Don** was**. Once April was satisfied and placed both hands on his cheeks and gently shook his head from side to side.

"You need to stay warm or you're gonna regret it later," she said to him. She let go and smiled. Don was glad that his scarf was covering his red cheeks.

"I hardly get sick," he lied. He couldn't even bring to spark the number of times he was bedridden during the cold winters. However, she didn't need to know that. April eyed him with a look of disbelief before grabbing his arm, wanting him to stand.

"Ever made a snowman before?" She asked.

Donnie shook his head, "How do you make one?" His mind was still lost after April had gently skim his lips.

"Well," she said teasingly as she looked away from the turtle and turned her head towards the endless supply of snow in mounds around them. Donatello stood looking around them as if the pearly white snow had an answer. "We need a body first."

"A body?" Donatello repeated innocently.

"Yeah," April replied as she bent to the ground and grabbed a hand full of snow. She shaped it **in **a ball in her gloved hands then began to roll it around in the snow. The small ball soon grew bigger and bigger till it was about the size of her head. She set it in front Don and smiled.

"Keep on piling snow on top of it," April instructed him. Donatello eyed the large clump of snow before getting on his knees and piling on more snow. It looked sloppy compared to April's work but the other didn't seem to mind. She was busy making another large ball, rolling it around and shaping it inside a ball but not as big as the one he was currently patting down.

"Where's that one going?" Don asked as April lifted the large ball with both of hers and waddled over towards him. Donatello moved his hands away from the lump in front of him and watched as April set the second ball on top of the other.

"They aren't the same size.." Donatello stated obviously.

April snorted, "Duh!"

Donnie tilt his head at the lame form of art in front of him then back at April. She had already turned around to gathered more snow and once again repeat the process. How many of these clumps of snow did they need? April didn't take as much time as before and the ball was much smaller than the rest. She casually set it down on the second largest and frowned.

"It's a little small.."

Donatello didn't answer and merely looked at the 'snowman' in front of him. It didn't even make it past his forehead, only eye level in a sitting position. Donnie laughed.

April playfully kicked snow onto Don's pant leg making him yelp at the coldness.

"It's not finished yet!" April explained, still excited and energetic in her attempts. Donatello moved away from the sculpture so that April could perfect it with her touch. She padded down some of the awkward angles and managed smooth out all three lumps. She stood back, admiring her work, then turned to Donatello.

"We need some rocks do eyes, a nose and mouth."

"Uhhh.." Dontaello tilt his head a little to watch as their 'snowman' had apparently given up and fell backwards. April gave a small cry as the lump scattered instantly and their work destroyed.

"Aww..ohh well," she kicked at the remains of the snowman sadly and pouted. Donatello couldn't help but smile.

"Wanna try again? Maybe we didn't do it right.."

April pondered on the idea before shaking her head, "Let's do something else! Come on!"

Donatello was hoisted up once again to his feet and followed her to another clearing that was away from their mess. She spun a quick 180 towards Donnie and extended her arms out. Donnie wondered if he should mimic the action before suddenly April fell backwards.

Without hesitation, Donatello quickly grabbed hold of April before she could fall back.

"What are you doing?" April asked sounding upset.

"You were falling!" Donatello explained hastily.

April couldn't help but laugh..then she stopped.

"Wait..you're serious?" April asked with amusement, "Don, it's okay I was gonna show you how to make a snow angel."

Donatello let April go almost instantly and take a long step back. "O-oh..hehehe..sorry," he quickly said . He didn't know exactly what she had mentioned though. Before he could say anything further, he heard a soft thud and April laying down in the snow. She moved her arms up and down in slow motions along with her legs in the same pattern. Donatello couldn't help but stare at the young teen with confusion. What in the shell was she doing?

Once she was finished she hopped up onto her feet but as careful not to disturb her work.

"Ta-da!" She directed his attention to the form she had made in the snow with a smile. Don laughed at the image of a wacky looking form of an angel where she once laid.

"That's clever," he commented cheekily. April gave him a hard nudge on his plastron through the layer and he winced.

"Now you try it," April said as she stepped in front of him and began to fix his scarf again. It had gone undone again without him really noticing. His face was as numb as his fingers. Don ducked his head a little so that only his eyes appeared behind the material making April giggle. He really loved the gently touches even though he knew that April didn't think much of it.

April fixed his scarf once again and stepped out of his way so that he could find another spot to do an angel. Donatello surveyed the ground before falling backwards, mimicking April's movements but in a perplexed manner. It felt silly and the sudden coldness now stinging at his shell was uncomfortable. He swiftly did a back flip, getting on his feet and took a look at his work. April laughed at Don's poorly made snow angel.

His shell made a deep indent in the form making it look odd and the arms stretched too close to his body. It didn't look like he had arms at all. Donatello laughed as well, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"Good try though," she said and gave a thumbs up.

Donatello kicked snow onto his poor angel and laughed. He was actually having a good time with her and he wished the day would last longer. It was dark outside though and he was sure that she would have to get back home before ten. He could tell that she was cold too, shivering lightly and rubbing her arms. However, she didn't complain to him which made him believe that she too was enjoying herself. He beamed at the thought. He was lost in thought again and failed to see a sailing snowball come straight into his chest. He was startled at the surprise and looked up at April with widen eyes. April had both of her hands up to her face to hide her snickering.

"Why you-!" Donnie launched himself towards April, arms outstretched and ready to pounce. April moved away and hurried out of reach. Donnie quickly followed after her, laughing at her loud playful cries and pleads.

"Too slow!"

She carefully climbed on top of the mountain of snow but fast enough to reach the top and sit. She looked down but the absence of Don in her sights made her nervous. Where had the other disappeared to? She looked around on full alert wondering if the other had sneaked behind her somehow. She turned her head to the opposite end but it was empty of a turtle in sight.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" April nearly fell off the mountain if it wasn't for Donnie quickly grabbing her around the waist. She held onto him for the fear of falling over and laughed nervously.

"No fair!" April looked up, seeing the turtle dangle from a branch just above her with his legs firmly wrapped around the branch. The two giggled together, clinging onto one another with even realizing it. Donatello could feel his scarf undoing once again around his neck and falling down besides April. He looked down at the material with a small frown but more out of annoyance. He looked back at April and was surprised to see her eyes burrowing into his own. She just stare into them blankly and he wasn't sure how to react.

"April?" He sounded hesitate and he wasn't sure why. Her face was half covered from her scarf around her but he could faintly make out a small smile hiding behind it. She didn't answer him right away and continued to stare at his brown eyes.

Suddenly, his grip around the branch loosely and he gave a loud cry in panic. He reached up in attempt to grab at the branch but ended up falling instead. He clung to the side of the mountain of snow automatically even though the drop wasn't that big he had to grab something. April reached over and grabbed Donatello's sleeve.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern to the turtle.

"Y-yeah, hehe," he laughed nervously. He felt a little stupid and embarrassed. He tried climbing up but his grip slipped and ended up falling back. April didn't let go of his sleeve and ended up being pulled down with him. Don immediately grabbed April in his arms as they hit the large pile of snow underneath them with a loud thud. April made a small high pitched noise that sounded like a surprised squeak. Her face was glued to his plastron and her arms safely tucked in. Donatello was glad that he had landed on his shell.

"You okay?" Donatello asked April as he lifted himself and her into a sitting position. She unglued herself and rubbed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied as he chuckled softly. She sat on the snow in front of him, feeling bad for landing on top of him but Don seemed okay.

Besides the sudden deep trembles from his body. Donatello was shaking and barely able to lift himself up. April quickly shot up to help the other, struggling to lift him but it seemed that he couldn't.

"S-s-sorry.." Donatello stuttered through the coldness, "Cold.."

April let the turtle remain on the ground despite her best efforts. She frowned, seeing Don wrap his arms around himself and looking a little lethargic. She quickly climbed half way up the mountain to reach his small scarf, yanking it free the clump that laid on it and brushed it off. She hopped down and knelt in front of him. However, instead of rewrapping the scarf again she unraveled her own and snaked it around Don's neck. Donatello was about to protest when April wrapped the fabric around his mouth. He gave her an annoyed look which made April laugh.

"Don't give me that look!" April snapped at the other as he tightly wrapped her scarf around Don and secured it. Donatello could smell honey mixed with a strong scent of perfume. He inhaled and had already loved the scent.

"Thanks." His voice was muffled from the scarf but April faintly made it out.

"No problem annnd I think it's time we head home," April said as she picked up his scarf and hung it around her neck. Donnie blushed and nodded.

April bounced up and extended her hand towards the turtle which he gladly took. Though he didn't put any strain on her, he did accomplished getting back onto his feet and his hand still trapped against her own. She didn't seem to mind it even though Don felt like a burning furnace. He was also reminded of how little her hands were compared to his own. He kind of wished she wasn't wearing any gloves so that he could feel her delicate skin again his own.

They had walked together hand in hand in a comfortable silence. Donatello couldn't bring himself to stray from the thought of their hands clasped together, grinning madly like a giddy school boy.

"I had fun, I'm glad you came," April said suddenly.

"Really?" Donatello felt his grip tighten a little.

"Yeah," April replied, "Even though I probably froze your tail off."

"Nope, still attached," Donatello joked, "I had a great time too."

April clung onto Donatello's arm and hugged him tightly. Donatello stiffened but relaxed. He smiled into her scarf, lowering his head and eyes closed quickly before opening them and looked down at April. She released him and pulled him out of the snow and into a shoved clearing towards the sidewalk.

April had wrapped herself in a large blanket that cocooned her body. She had slept like a log after her play date with Donatello and was living the after effects of the cold weather from the night. She shivered all night even after a hot bath and tea. Thankfully, she didn't catch anything thanks to her thick layers of clothing.

"April! Get up or you're gonna be late!"

April's eyes shot open after hearing her aunt. She was going to be late for school! She fought her way out from the tight hug of her blankets and jumped off the bed. The bus was going to arrive at her block in 10 minutes if she didn't hurry. She groaned, rubbing her tired eyes and hurried to the shower.

A sudden ring caught her attention before she left the room and she stopped to turn back around. She walked back over her nightstand and grabbed her mobile. The screen was lite, a new message and it was from Donnie...

'_Morning, April!_

_I really had fun yesterday we should do it again.'_

April smiled, quickly typing a reply..

_'Yeah! Maybe you can invite your bros!'_

Send.

It only took Donnie a record of 7 seconds to reply back.

_'I dunno they were upset that I left without them :I'_

April couldn't help but laugh..

'_Aww :(_

_Hope you didn't get into too much trouble.'_

Send.

_'A little.._

_I got sick..'_

_'What! Ohh man I'm sorry, Don!'_

_'It's okay. I'll get better.'_

_'Hope you get better xoxox'_

_'Thanks :D_

_Have a good day school-'_

"April!"

"Coming!" April shouted back to her aunt. She sent one last smiley face to Don before placing her mobile back on the table and stretching. She yawned loudly, tilting her head a little to work out the knot in her neck and catching the sight of something purple. It was Donatello scarf that was nestled in her wet coat. She smiled, picking up the purple fabric and placed it on her bed.


End file.
